A Forbidden Love
by Jaclyn Fraser
Summary: Blaise has an infatuation that won't go away, no matter how long it has been.Written Pre HBP
1. Chapter 1

There sitting in front of him, taunting him. How are you supposed to concentrate on numbers when your hearts desire is sitting right there, just out of reach. He had rarely noticed her before, how is that possible she was beautiful in every way.

Blaise glanced at his watch, 11:30, he had been staring at Hermione for half an hour now, attempting to ignore her Blaise looks down at his parchment completely blank, and without warning his eyes once again wander until they have fallen on Hermione. It was impossible he would never be able to get anything done at this rate. A sharp voice broke his thoughts as everyone began to file out of the room.

Lunch was no better he had sat facing the Gryffindor table, there she was again with her back facing towards him. He sighed inwardly thankful that there was only two weeks remaining of classes in their sixth year. He wouldn't have to opportunity to stare anymore. His silly infatuation would diminish over the summer he told himself sternly knowing that his 'infatuation' would never diminish.

The next two weeks passed quickly, Blaise continued to stare trying to tell himself that he would move on during the summer. Even so he wanted to say something to her, maybe she had noticed him maybe he really could be with her. He had approached few opportunities to talk to her all of which were ruined in one way or another. Either Potter or Weasley would show up or he would loose all of his nerve and just have to walk away knowing he wouldn't be able to form a proper sentence.

The train ride home was an unusually long one without a glimpse of Hermione or her bushy hair. Rather disappointed that he had not been able to say goodbye to her or even a simple 'see you next year Hermione.'

A/N Please Review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the plot (I forgot in Chapter one)

By the time late July rolled around Blaise had grown bored of his Manor. He began to venture into Muggle London more often. One particular afternoon he was walking along the street his hands stuffed into his Muggle jeans pockets, something caught his eye, rather someone caught his eye. She had long straight brown hair that almost reached the small of her back, her skin was a golden brown; sun kissed, her eyes were a light brown with flecks of brown. This wasn't just anyone, this was Hermione, Blaise's infatuation was supposed to fade over the summer but that had never happened now it was stronger and more like love every day. Blaise nearly fell over, he had never seen anyone look like this, Hermione could put all of those Muggle supermodels to shame. Hermione's skirt ought to have been illegal, the denim material rising above mid-thigh, barely covering her. Her top on the other hand, low cut black tank with the perfect amount of cleavage showing. Blaise finally found his voice; he knew what he had to do.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione spun around at the mention of her name. A tall man stood in front of her, raising her eyes to meet his, her eyes drowned in the brilliant blue eyes staring back. Tugging on her denim mini Hermione finally came to her senses realizing that this tall dark and handsome man was Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, what brings you to this part of London?" Obviously referring to Muggle London.

"I grew restless at the Manor," he replied dully. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled before turning to walk away.

"Wait Hermione," Blaise asked softly. Hermione's small frame slowly turned back to face Blaise her golden eyes gleaming.

"How about dinner tonight?" He asked stupidly not knowing why he had asked Hermione to stay.

"I'm sorry Blaise," she began, as Blaise's heart fell. "Would it be okay if I took a rain check? It is just that my parents want me to go out to dinner with them tonight."

Blaise nodded silently as Hermione walked away after kissing him softly on the cheek, he too turned away and walked back to his Manor unaware of his surroundings or how he had managed to arrive home.

A/N Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my very 'special' plot

Less than three days later a large barn owl flew through his open window, attached to his leg was a small note.

_Blaise,_

_How is tomorrow, dinner 6:00 you choose where. I can't wait._

_Hermione_

Blaise's heart fluttered amazed that she had actually owled him, picking up a quill off his desk and locating a spare piece of parchment he wrote a short note back.

_Hermione_

_Sounds perfect, see you at Clarkson, 6:00 it is._

_B. Zabini_

Sealing the parchment with the Zabini crest and sending it off, he wondered why he had invited Hermione to one of the nicest wizard restaurants in London. Laying in his bed, he tossed and turned wondering what the next day would have in store for him.

Hermione awoke the next morning and re read Blaise's note. Clarkson was known among wizards for its intimate yet formal atmosphere. This would be where Ginny could help Hermione. Hermione had owled Ginny as soon as she had agreed to go to dinner with Blaise.

Ginny had come through with her entire wardrobe, cosmetics and hair styling appliances. Ginny immediately reached for a red dress with little more than a front to it. Hermione tried it on, it fit her perfectly, cling to her in the most flattering way, emphasizing her hips and chest. No male would be able to keep his hands off of her. Neither Ginny nor Hermione thought that this gown was appropriate for a first date; instead they chose a much less revealing green gown with a high slit along her thigh.

She looked absolutely stunning simply put. More than once while Ginny fixed her hair into an up-do her mind wandered, falling on a simple question. Why Blaise asked her of all people to one of the most elegant restaurants. Suddenly Hermione shrieked, Ginny had found a knot in her hair and pulled.

The minutes flew by and suddenly it was time for her to depart. The doorbell to her family home rang; Hermione quickly hugged Ginny and answered the door. There stood Blaise looking more handsome then ever with a dozen red roses in hand.

"For you love," he said smiling nervously as he handed her the roses.

Hermione kissed Blaise on the cheek before quickly walking into the kitchen and handing the roses to Ginny who was hiding behind the newspaper instructing her to put them in water. When she returned not a moment later Blaise stood in the doorframe staring at her.

"You look beautiful, green really suits you," he stated "too bad you weren't in Slytherin."

"Why thank-you Mr. Zabini,"

Hermione felt herself turn beet red as the heat traveled up her neck to her cheeks. Exiting the flat and closing the door behind her Hermione held onto Blaise's arm. As she walked off the front step she was surprised to see a muggle limousine. Hermione was thoroughly confused before Blaise began to explain.

"I heard that famous muggles drive around in them, or muggles who are simply going out for a special night. I would deem this a special night. Wouldn't you?" He asked sweetly as he opened the door for her and they both entered the spacious vehicle.

"I indeed think that this will be a very special night," Hermione replied before she could think about what she had said.

Blaise allowed his face to twist slightly into a very sexy Slytherin smirk.

"Hermione," Blaise began making sure he had her full attention, "how horrible would it be for a Slytherin to kiss a Gryffindor?"

Replying quickly Hermione's attitude toward Blaise as the quiet and evil Slytherin changed.

"Mmm, only half as bad as a Gryffindor kissing a Slytherin." Hermione stated softly as she closed the small gap between her and the Slytherin met by his surprisingly soft lips. The moment hung in the air, seeming to last forever. Only too soon the limousine stopped and they were forced apart. Blaise opened Hermione's door in a very gentleman like manner.

"Why thank-you Mr. Zabini," Hermione whispered elegantly, "Shall we?" Placing her arm around Blaise's forearm they strolled elegantly into the restaurant.

a/n Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

The evening seemed to go on forever as they dined and finally Blaise asked her to dace. Time seemed to change, instead of going on forever the night came to an untimely end. Walking out into the cool summer night Hermione suddenly felt a chill surround her as they walked hand in hand through a nearby park. Blaise hesitantly let go of her hand and placed and arm around Hermione. He was grateful as Hermione fit her body against his.

"Hermione," Blaise began softly turning to face her, "would it be alright if we were able to see each other again? Maybe on Monday?"

Standing there Hermione smiled sweetly at the man she was so quickly falling for. "Monday would be amazing Blaise."

Blaise let out a small sigh of relief before he realized that they had already reached Hermione's flat. Standing on the front step no words were needed to be exchanged before Blaise and Hermione simultaneously leaned in and kissed each other.

A passion overwhelmed Blaise, he had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life, breaking apart slowly no awkward silence lingered.

"Monday it is then." Blaise commented.

"Monday," Hermione assured him before entering her flat and closing the door softly. Sighing she pushed her back against the solid door and slid to the floor. "Wow" was the only word uttered from her lips before she made her way into bed.

As the morning light swept across her room Hermione only rolled over in her sheets and moaned as the sun beckoned her to awake. After many minutes of simply going over every detail of her night with Blaise she relentlessly stood up and wrapped a red robe around herself.

Clumsily making her way into her kitchen she could smell the distinct aroma of coffee. _'Coffee? Who is making coffee, surely not…' _she thought to herself as she turned the corner into the kitchen where she saw a mass of red hair, holding a mug at the end of the table.

"So how was it?" Ginny pried.

"I am certainly not the kind of person to kiss and tell." Hermione replied quizzically.

"Ooo now you really must tell me every detail no matter how small or unimportant."

"Uh NO!" Hermione mused, "but I will tell you this, we are seeing each other again on Monday."

"Monday! Hermione, that is only two days after your first date."

"And…"

"And everything. You always wait at least three days unless you are really interested."

"Sure Ginny and you are the expert since when." Hermione stated pouring herself a very large mug of coffee.

"It doesn't matter when I became an expert all that matters is that I simply AM the expert." Ginny stated matter of factly as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Merlin you need an outfit did he say where you were going?"

"Well no."

Before Hermione could continue a small owl fluttered thru her open window depositing a small scroll. Opening it the owl flew away and Hermione read aloud.

"_I'll pick you up at 11 am, I'm planning a picnic. (That is what they are called right?)_

_Yours Blaise"_

"He's taking you on a picnic how utterly romantic." Ginny let out a small sigh, "well I think we should find a little sundress for you, yes a sundress that would be stunning."

Hermione tried to mumble a small 'later Gin I just woke up' before Ginny was shouting at her to go and get dressed. They were going into London.

Please Peview


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

After little time trying to find an outfit to wear to London and even less time trying to fix her hair she was ready to go. Looking beside her dresser mirror she saw the picture of her parents smiling at her moments before she had left her home for her fifth year at Hogwarts. Lifting the frame off the hard surface the memories of that day and those that followed can back to her.

It was terrible, all over muggle and wizard news a scull and snake hanging over the Granger home right before Christmas. Hermione had fallen into pieces luckily Ginny, Harry and Ron were there to pick up her pieces. That was when she had first met Blaise. He was the only Slytherin I would talk to at the time, he knew what it was like his father had also been killed at the hands of the Death Eaters. He comforted her when no one else could; no one could come close to knowing her grief, only him.

A silent tear ran down her cheek before she put the picture back in it's rightful place. 'How could anyone been so happy after they were killed' she had asked herself numerous times since their deaths.

Walking out the door she questioned herself as to why Dumbledore had allowed her to purchase a flat in a wizard community after her parent's death. Unannounced to her however, Hermione was be watched, very closely.

Entering Diagon Alley Hermione and Ginny set about the streets. Hermione knew almost every shop down the alley even though she had spent only the time buying her school supplies here. Entering a smaller shop near the end of the street Ginny tugged on her arm.

"Come on now, we need to find you that perfect dress," Ginny said as she began to roam the various aisles full of dresses. Ginny had pointed to a grotesque yellow dress with black bees and green flowers, as Hermione began to gag.

"Are you out of you mind Gin?" Hermione asked timidly not wanting the shop owner to overhear.

"Ugh, gosh no Hermione that was just a test. And trust me you passed with flying colors." Ginny grinned evilly as she held up an emerald green sundress. Hermione reluctantly tried it on. This dress to say the least was tasteful; it fell just above her knee with a thin strap and a square neck. The fabric wasn't typical of a sundress it felt as if it were a mix between cashmere and silk.

Ginny took the dress to the counter the moment that Hermione had taken it off, Ginny had seen the twinkle in Hermione's eyes when she tried it on. It was a perfect dress for the picnic.

Walking out of the store Hermione began to chat nervously. Ginny just smiled at her best friend it was obvious that Hermione was in love with Blaise. Now all Ginny had to do was convince Hermione of the same fact.

A/N Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Rather quickly the summer came to an end in the midst of Hermione's growing romance.

When reality hits it can be rather surprising and painful. Reality hitting Blaise and Hermione was no exception.

The train was moving along quickly beneath her. This would be her last train ride to Hogwarts before her last year of school. Standing in the empty compartment she idly fingered the shining badge fastened to her robes, her gaze steadily fixed out the window. The door opened slowly unannounced to Hermione, the figure was creeping up behind her, placing one hand gently on her shoulder before she jumped and turned around as indigo eyes met gold.

"Blaise you scared me," Hermione said as she blushed madly.

"Mmm," Blaise murmured as he pulled her into a warm embrace before kissing her softly. Something clicked in Hermione's mind.

"What are you doing in here Blaise?"

"The same thing as you. You know how I said I was going to tell you something on the train?" Blaise began with a twinkle in his eye.

"You made Head Boy!" Hermione said excitedly.

"My, we are clever today," Blaise commented sarcastically.

"You know what this means don't you?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Well I know that it means that we will be spending more time together than we even did this summer. Not to mention we will be sharing a common room and our dormitories will be sharing a bathroom." Answered Blaise confidently as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

Hermione smiled into his lips as she murmured a small 'So you know'.

Blaise smiled as he kissed his girlfriend of a mere month (excluding the days before their second date) Unceremoniously the door of the carriage was thrown open as Hermione quickly separated herself from Blaise as Ginny walked in. Both Blaise and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I just thought I should give you two a one minute warning before all of the prefects come storming in seeing you two snog. Speaking of prefects…" Ginny trailed off as 21 prefects strolled into the carriage.

Commencing the meeting the Head Boy and Girls both said their respective speeches, and the meeting continued as always. Before long the meeting had finished and the prefects exited the carriage and began to patrol the corridors.

"That went well." Hermione said relieved, "if only our whole year could run so smoothly."

"We can handle it, as long as we are together," replied Blaise kissing Hermione softly.

"Speaking of 'we' when are we going to let people in on our little secret?"

"Well considering Ginny is with Harry, I'm sure he already knows," Blaise began. "I told Pansy and everyone knows that she and Ron have something going on. I think that by the time we get back to the feast the whole school will know."

"Very logical of you Blaise," Hermione said before grabbing his hand and leaving the carriage hand in hand to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Blaise was right about one thing everyone knew before the feast began in the Great Hall.


End file.
